hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 218
Confession (告白, Kokuhaku) is the 218th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon and Killua are outside of town in a forest, where Gon is looking for some kind of gift for Palm. Killua questions if he is sure, saying she will go berserk when she gets it. He then tells Gon they should go back to town while thinking that if a Chimera Ant finds them here they will be done for, but if they are back in town they could make a run for it while it kills other people. Then while looking at Knuckle Bine's I.R.S. (Toritaten) on Gon's shoulder, he thinks about the fact that Gon can't use Nen and that he would sacrifice everything to protect him. They then see an eight-legged dog come out of the bushes but they ignore it and walk on. Meanwhile, in the suburbs of Pata City, police cars are racing towards Cheetu who has killed four people. The police surround him and give him three seconds to throw down his weapons and lay down on the ground with his hands behind his head. They start counting and, as they get to one, Cheetu smiles and says: "Ready Set". Then as multiple police officers open fire upon him, he uses his incredible speed to simultaneously dodge the bullets and rips off the fingers of the shooting cops. He then throws all the fingers in his mouth and, after eating them, remarks that they are slow and clumsy and not a challenge at all. A strange gothic-looking female news reporter, reports on the encounter stating that Cheetu killed seven people in total and has escaped into the Miera Mountains at 125 mph after telling the cops to bring someone faster the next day. She further reports that nearby citizens have been given a mandatory evacuation order and that the government has made a capture request to the Hunter Association. Killua, watching this report, checks the map of the Republic of Rokario to find out that Pata is two towns away from where they are at (in Doli City) and should be fine. He then turns off the TV as Gon comes out of the shower telling him it is his turn. The following day Killua tells Gon he will be at the gym all day, while he goes on his date with Palm. In actuality, he disguises himself with a big knit poof-ball and large-brimmed cap. Gon meets up with Palm who has completely altered her entire appearance, surprising both Gon and the stalking Killua. Gon tells Palm she looks pretty and she gets embarrassed by this. While following them, Killua realizes he looks like a stalker but he shrugs this off for he is doing it to protect Gon. Palm and Gon have walked into the forest outside of town and Killua, who is tailing them, notices the aura of a nearby Chimera Ant and wonders whether to warn the two, but he decides against it as he watches them sit down on two tiny fordable chairs at a nice lake. Killua inner monologues that Gon most likely would attack any Ant without a second thought and that Palm would flip out if their date gets interrupted, so he can't let them know about the nearby Ant and that he has to take care of it himself. At the lake from which a huge tree grows out of the center, Gon gives Palm a leafless twig, telling her it is the prettiest bouquet in the world. He explains that Sea Fireflies live near brackish water and are now in their mating season and to give it a minute. The fireflies then land all over the twig making it look like a bouquet of light, surprising Palm. Gon explains that the tree-sap from the twig mimics their pheromones and attracts them. Palm loves it and thanks him for it. Gon tells her he can't give her what she wants, he can't give her time together. For he wants to get stronger so that he can defeat the Chimera Ants and to do this he needs to train really hard. Killua meanwhile heads towards the aura of the Chimera Ant which he realizes is coming their way. Gon further explains to Palm that Kite soon will be back but that they will need to fight the one who is controlling him and that he likes to focus on training, at least until the time that the Ants are exterminated. He then asks if that is alright with her and she gets angry while release murderous aura asking him what he is talking about. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_218 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 21 Category:Chimera Ant arc